


Connecting worlds, twisted apart

by Vamourgguk



Series: A signal that only we know [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Heeseung is in love, Ice Skating, M/M, Ni-ki and Sunoo are only mentioned, No relationship between Jake and Sunghoon yet, Short & Sweet, Sweet Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Teen Romance, Worried Jay, alternative universe, but it's up to your imagination, soft sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamourgguk/pseuds/Vamourgguk
Summary: “Sunghoon, my name is Sunghoon.” He’s not sure why he suddenly grows so nervous—reminding himself of the annoying protagonist in every teen girl movie. Developing a crush within the first meeting, and as much as he doesn’t want to be put within the same drawer as those protagonists, he feels as if it’s already too late.Jake’s eyes are shining as he takes a closer look at him, and he still thinks it’s ridiculous how someone looks this good in a cap. “I’m Jake. I recently moved from Brisbane to Seoul.”Or Sunghoon finds his inner annoying teenage girl when he meets Jake.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: A signal that only we know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032543
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Connecting worlds, twisted apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is for once not a Taekook Au. I do still hope you enjoy it, because I'm really soft for Jakehoon and probably will write more of this and make it into a series if anyone is up for that.

After ten years of being a figure skater, Sunghoon was used to the cold that spread over the whole ice rink. It’s not that he enjoys being cold in general, but when he is on the ice rink, it’s one of the most refreshing feelings.

The air was almost smelling fresh, and the shiver that sometimes runs down his spine is more than welcomed. Meaning he is in his favourite place. 

He is a well-known face on the ice hall, being there every day if it’s with his trainer, his mom or just him. If Sunghoon isn’t seated in the uncomfortable chairs of his college, he is moving marvellously over the ice rink.

Due to his intense training session over the years, ice skating has become easier than walking sometimes. He still clearly remembers the first time he has ever put on ice skates. The stiff and uncomfortable feeling made him beg to his mother to turn around and let them just enjoy a hot chocolate.

But his mother was stubborn, always was it’s from where he has gotten it. So instead of giving in to his pleading, she dragged him towards the ice rink. His legs were wobbly, making it hard to keep balance on the ice.

But after some minutes he got the hang out of it, of course, he fell from time to time, he still does, but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed gliding next to other peoples, giggles leaving his mouth. 

After that day he was the one pleading to his mother to take him to the ice rink again. He watched the professional figure skater glide over the ice with such ease, making him want to do it with the same spirit. 

So not long after that, he was able to talk his mother into letting him join a class, and the older he grew, the more he was set to make a living with being a figure skater. His mother always so supportive, making sure Sunghoon had enough time to practice, organising a professional trainer to prepare him for different contests. 

As far Sunghoon knows he has lived to be a figure skater since ten years, and it’s not an unusual occurrence to meet him on the ice on a Friday evening because even then, it is not too late to take an extra practice session. 

And with the help of his trainer, they were able to book the rink for Sunghoon every day at 6 am and 8 pm most of the people not ready to wake up this early to visit the ice rink nor were they prepared to give up their evening plans.

So for Sunghoon, it wasn’t weird to be alone on the ice rink. Some days he has the ice hockey team on the rink next to him. His best friend Jay and Heeseung both being players for their college teams, sometimes stick around to watch him train.

Both of them hollering whenever he lands a jump or other times fussing over him when they notice he overworked himself again. And even if he knows that the ice hockey team usually doesn’t train on Friday, he’s not sad knowing he will spend some time with his friends when all of them finished with training.

He sticks to his routine, the music being heard over the whole ice hall. But even the ice hockey trainer was whipped for him, never picking a fight if he plays his music. He moves his body to the music.

He can hear clapping when he lands his tripel axe, pride filling him knowing he was able to succeed the jump without slacking off. As he turns around, he wasn’t met with the face of either Jay or Heeseung. 

The person that was clapping was someone he has never seen. The male had deep brown hair and brown eyes: plump pink lips and a defined jawline. The stranger was wearing a cap, hiding most of the other’s hair. 

Next to him, Jungwon was seated, the younger male wasn’t a close friend of Sunghoon but due to the latter being the boyfriend Heeseung they sometimes hangout.

The unfamiliar male still stares at him, a huge smile placed on the other’s face. “Wow.” The latter’s voice is deep almost husky, making him shiver slightly. “You’re amazing.”

He can feel his cheeks heating up. He never was one to be good at taking compliments, even less from strangers that look like this. He coughs as he tries to find his voice, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the latter even more.

Sunghoon can feel the burning glance from Jungwon; the younger always was a curious one even more if it’s about anyone love life. Heeseung always blamed it on Jungwon’s friend Sunoo, but he has never met the mysterious Sunoo so he couldn’t be sure about that.

“Thank you.” He nods towards the unknown male before he turns around, preparing himself to strive through another round. Trying to forget about the fact that he can still feel the glances of both of them, and the blushing cheeks. Both topics he isn’t ready to face yet, at least not without an inner conflict. 

So he tries to stay focus, tries to do the jumps as they were supposed to be, and as well trying to ignore the whistles and the cheers that each jump enlocks out of the unknown guest. 

A part of him appreciating the support, but another part just wants to be left alone. Training hours always were his favourite hours of the day; it’s the only moment he can feel himself coming home. 

So he tries to shove the acknowledges of the two bystanders as far back in his mind as possibly. Focusing his almighty on the routine, trying to make it better with each run through. 

Sunghoon isn’t sure how long it takes the ice hockey team to finish their training but what he knows that Jay stops the music around 9:30 looking at his best friend sternly. Next to Jay Heeseung is cuddled up to Jungwon and the stranger still sits next to Jungwon.

All of their eyes placed on Jay and him. He gulps as he sees the older approach him, preparing himself for the other’s lecture.

“Park Sunghoon, come down from the ice.” He smiles lightly at the other as he shakes his head, knowing the ice is the only place he is safe at the moment solely because Jay has already gotten rid of his ice skates and is currently wearing his sneaker, making it unavailable for him to step onto the rink.

He scrunches his nose as he hears the other curse; the older always cared too much about Sunghoon’s health. He can hear the snickers from the grandstand and Heeseung agreeing with Jay.

“One more run through.” He skates towards the music box, putting the song on for the last time. His feet moving with familiarity on the ice, he knows that he is confident with his routine, but there’s always potential to get better.

So he gives his all again, smiling as he ends the routine correctly—the clapping confirming that indeed he did a good job.

He skates carefully towards the exit of the ice rink. The eyes of Jay moving with him, he can see a blanket on the other’s hand and still the same stern look. Almost as if he is a mother that is dotting on her son.

“Sunghoon you’re freezing.” Jay holds his arm as he gets out of the rink towards the grandstand. His hands are making a short process of taking off his skates. With the years of training, he has gotten fairly good at putting off his skates.

As soon he has put them off his best friend wraps the blanket tightly around him, still wearing the same concerned glance. Sunghoon genuinely doesn’t understand why Jay is so concerned; he’s not freezing or shivering. But what he knows is to let his best friend do what he thinks is needed.

“Heeseung can you get me a cup of tea.” He notices how the blonde-haired male has turned around now facing Heeseung. There’s a snicker escaping his mouth as he sees how the oldest look at them cluelessly, clearly being too invested in his boyfriend.

“I can get it.” And before either, he or Jay could protest the handsome stranger stood up and left in a hurry towards the small restaurant that was located in the ice hall. There’s a soft smile placed on his blonde-haired best friend enlocking a weird feeling from his stomach area.

“He’s the best.” The smile on the latter’s face keeps on growing, and he starts to question if Jay might have a crush on the brown-haired male. Even tho the stranger doesn’t suit Jay’s usual type there’s always a chance that the other changes his mind for that special someone.

“Who is that?” He can feel his cheeks burning up again, as he feels the eyes of all his friends on him. Almost staring at him offended, as if he needs to know who the handsome male is.

Maybe he does, but with practice, he doesn’t ever really has time for his own private life even less for more than two friends. “It’s Jake; everyone knows him Sunghoonie.” Heseeung shakes his head as Jungwon tries to explain to him who Jake exactly is. 

But even with the newly added fact of Jungwon, he has never heard of Jake. The student that has moved from Brisbane to Seoul this year, due to the latter’s parents having to transfer. Nor did it ring a bell when they told him about the achievements Jake has brought to their college soccer team.

He can hear Jay mumble next to him something close to I cannot believe my own best friend doesn’t know Jake. It still doesn’t answer his question, and it makes him keep wondering if the older has a crush on the sunny Australian boy.

Sunghoon was about to ask Jay more directly when he hears someone cough behind him. Obviously to get his attention, and as he turns around the one and only Jake stands behind him.

A huge grin on the other’s face, giving the sun competition. And it makes him wonder how someone’s smile can be so huge without making the latter look funny or even weird. 

But he accepts the fact that Jake probably just some excellent genes and crosses the thought out of his mind as fast as it entered his mind. 

“I wasn’t sure what for tea you liked, but then the lady on the register said Camilla is your favourite. So I believed her and bought that tea I hope that is fine with you.” This time it’s the other’s boys turn to have red cheeks.

And in his mind Sunghoon screams at the universe, finding it very unfair how stupid Shim Jake looks adorable with red cheeks, a nervous smile and a hand that scratches his neck. 

“Oh, thank you. And yes, it’s my favourite.” He smiles lightly at the other as he takes a small sip from the hot beverage. The warmth a welcomed feeling in his body. Warming up every muscle with each sip he takes.

He can’t suppress a small groan that falls from his lips, his muscles aching. “I told you, you trained too hard.” And with that sentence he is reminded that not only stupid Jake exists, no his friends are still here. 

“I needed to perfect my spins and jumps; the competition is only a few days away.” He can hear his heartbeat beating pathetically loud as he notices that Jake listens to his every word.  
“You were amazing out there…” The latter looks a little bit lost at him, making him realise that they’ve never exchanged names and therefore he still is a stranger without a name for Jake.

“Sunghoon, my name is Sunghoon.” He’s not sure why he suddenly grows so nervous—reminding himself of the annoying protagonist in every teen girl movie. Developing a crush within the first meeting, and as much as he doesn’t want to be put within the same drawer as those protagonists, he feels as if it’s already too late.

Jake’s eyes are shining as he takes a closer look at him, and he still thinks it’s ridiculous how someone looks this good in a cap. “I’m Jake. I recently moved from Brisbane to Seoul.” 

Sunghoon nods, pulling off his best acting, trying to act surprised not wanting to be seen as weird. Before he could ask further, Heeseung, Jay and Jungwon bid their goodbye saying something about having to study. But all of them knew that studying was just an excuse and that the older one of the couple probably has a date planned for Jungwon.

Even if most of the times Sunghoon groans at Heeseung whenever he leaves, this time he isn’t too sad about it. Now he only needs to wait for Jay to take his leave, and he might have some time alone with Jake.

“How do you like Seoul?” He curses at himself for asking such a basic question, but at the same time, he pats himself on the back. Never in his life was he one for small talk, feeling too uncomfortable to do it. 

But right now his main mission was somehow to keep an ongoing conversation with the brown-haired male. And he accepts every question that could make him gain just even a second of Jake’s attention.

“It’s beautiful and very modern in most of the parts. Honestly, I’m just delighted that I can speak Korean. I think it would’ve been a lot harder to settle in with just my English.” He nods, knowing that some places in Seoul aren’t easy to get around without being able to converse in Korean.

“But I’m happy with this college, even if it can be though from times to times. I enjoy every moment I can spend playing soccer.” And something about the way Jake’s eye sparkle with the mention of Soccer only makes the latter even more irresistible. 

The silence stays for a couple of seconds as he is too busy to take in every feature of Jake. It’s the time Jay needs to finally get the hint, a hand placed on his shoulder as his best friend bids his goodbye too saying something about it’s best to let them alone.

Making his heart jump with excitement. “Yeah, the college is great and as well very fair at adapting to our training plan.” He’s not sure as to why talking about college gives him somehow a safe ground beneath his feet, but he’s not one to complain. 

“Right back in Brisbane, it was a real struggle to juggle soccer training and school together. With all the assignments, I almost felt as if I had no time for my private life.” Jake looks almost offended as if it’s out of question not to have a private life.

His mind is reeling, as it always does when that topic gets brought up. He was used to consistently train and used to have almost no friends, so Sunghoon didn’t miss it. But every now and then, when he hears people talk about their weekend about the exciting things they did, he questions his choices. Not for long but he still does.

“What do you mean?” He’s curious about how the stupidly handsome boy spends his off time. Jake scrunches his nose, making him look adorable a soft smile on the other’s face. “Well hanging out with my friends, if it’s in the park or doing a bbq or just chilling on the beach. It gives my mind the inner peace it needs with my packed schedule of soccer practice and school assignments.”

The other looks relaxed, almost calm, and it’s an expression he has seen on many people whenever they talked about their free time and how they spend it. “That sounds like fun.” 

If he thinks about it, he doesn’t know the last time he has enjoyed some free time. Usually, he has seen free time as putting in an extra practice towards his dream. He can hear the nagging of Jay and Heeseung whenever he has blown their plans off, saying he was too busy with training. 

“How do you spend your free time?” He can feel how his brain stops processing for a second, unsure what to tell the other. “Well, If I have free time once a month I usually spend it with Jay or Heeseung or to sleep.” He scowls at his own honesty, but Sunghoon never was a good liar and even less when it comes to stupidly handsome looking boys. 

It’s unfair if you ask him, how much of an effect Jake has on him, turning him into a blushing mess. “That’s it? Don’t you go out more often?” The latter’s eyebrows are raised at his confession, and even if he would usually take offence in that somehow, he doesn’t mind it this time.

“I spend most of my time with figure skating, if it’s competition or training sessions, that’s how I spend my free time.” He shrugs, not sure what he should say. And before he could add something, there’s a warm hand wrapped around his tugging him towards the exit of the ice hall.

“It’s not too late to show you how to spend free time apart from the ice rink.” There’s a small smile on the other’s face, showing that Jake’s comment wasn’t meant maliciously. 

And even if his whole body screams at him to stop the latter, to tell Jake that he doesn’t have time. That he needs to sleep so he can wake up early tomorrow for his training session, his heart screams even louder at him to just follow the boy and enjoy it.

Sunghoon isn’t sure if it’s his mind that gives in or if it’s the presence of Jake’s hand that is still wrapped tightly around his hand—making him feel all sorts of things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want me to make this into a series. Thank you for reading it, Lia
> 
> You can scream at me on twitter @vamourgguk


End file.
